colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frigate
The Frigate is a Fleet Craft that was used by the League of Free Worlds, The Faction (Non-canon), and the Colonial Navy during the First Colony War. Uprising Era League Craft Database "Frigate. The smallest class of battleship, the Frigate is used widely by both League and Navy. The Frigate was originally used as a means of policing and suppressing civilian populations during mid-phase expansion. It was later adapted for military use, and equipped with as much weaponry as its design allowed. However, despite its impressive speed, it is still regarded as lacking in firepower". Appearances *Act 1: A New Threat **Mission 3: The Navy threatens Gallonigher (Navy) *Act 2: The Terrified Planets **Mission 1: Battling for the Platform (League) **Mission 2: Regrouping for the platform assault (League) **Mission 3: Attempting to secure Gallonigher (League) **Mission 4: Saving the battle platform (League, Navy) *Act 3A: Wasted And Drained **Mission 1: The Navy turns on Diomedes (League) **Mission 2: The threatened frigate (League, Navy) **Mission 3: A bomb in the system (Navy) *Act 3B: Baptism By Fire **Mission 4: The Navy retaliates (League, Navy) **Mission 5: Navy intelligence threatens the League (League, Navy) *Act 4A: All Or Nothing **Mission 1: Raiding Diomedes (Navy) **Mission 2: Diomedes under threat of darkness (Navy) **Mission 3: Holding off the enemy (Navy) *Act 4B: Into The Enemies Heart **Mission 1: A damaged cruiser attempts to dock (Navy) **Mission 2: Attacking a Navy frigate (League, Navy) *Act 4C: Time To Strike **Mission 1: The League targets enemy intelligence (League) **Mission 3: The funeral raid (Navy) *Act 5A: The Rage Of Civil War **Mission 1: Entering Alpha-Centauri (Faction) **Mission 3: Unknown forces in the system (Faction) **Mission 4: League communications under threat (Faction) *Act 6A: Glory Tomorrow, Treachery Today‏‎ **Mission 5: Destroying an Enemy Starport (Navy) *Act 6B: The League In Agony **Mission 1: Virus alert (League) **Mission 2: League VIPs under threat (Faction) *Act 6C: A Vast And Lonely Place **Mission 3: Capturing a clone craft (League, Navy) **Mission 4: Sabotaging the Sol system (Navy) **Mission 5: Strike cannons turned on Saturn (League) *Act 6D: Inside The Enemy's Home **Mission 1: Raid on the Jupiter starport (Navy) *Act 8: A Collision Course With Evil **Mission 4: A stranded dreadnought (Navy) **Mission 5: Destruction of the clone fighters (Navy) Vengeance Era Unlike the Frigates seen in the original uprisings across the Earth Empire, the newly designed Frigates deployed by the Navy and the League are much more powerful than their previous models. In addition to stronger shielding and hull durability, they are armed with more substantially powerful flak, missiles and torpedoes, and stronger seismic lances. Each one is fully capable of acting as a flagship for more than just guerrilla operations with improved hangar capacities. Although still the smallest class of battleship, they are no less deadly. Hardpoints (League Frigate Only) *Bridge - 100 hu *Engines - 100 hu *Reactor - 100 hu *Shield Generator - 50 hu Appearances *Act 1: A New Beginning **Mission 1: Escort Duty (Navy) **Mission 2: Resource collation (Navy) *Act 3A: The Price of Discovery **Mission 2: Mine sweeping (Navy) **Mission 3: Disrupt League supply network (League) *Act 3B: Jump missile threat **Mission 2: Jump missile threat (Navy) **Mission 3: Elimination of League super gun (Navy) *Act 3.5: A Return to Open Warfare **Mission 1: Intercept League sappers (League) *Act 3.5x: Again Sol's Prisoners **Mission 1: Erect defense grid (Navy, League) **Mission 2: Cargo heist (League) *Act 5B: End to Innocence **Mission 2: Scouting graveyard (Navy) *Act 7A: Suspicion and Blame **Mission 1: Rescue science vessel (League) *Act 7B: Friend or Foe? **Mission 1: Data snatch (Navy, League) **Mission 2: Capture traitor (League) *Act 9A: A New Threat **Mission 1: Defend crippled battleship (Navy) Category:Craft Category:Faction Craft Category:Fleet Craft Category:League Craft Category:Navy Craft Category:Spacecraft Category:Uprising Era Craft Category:Vengeance Era Craft